Y así, me enamoré de ella
by RosHagamos
Summary: Historia swanqueen, basada en 'How I met your mother' al ser un grupo de amigos y estar ambientadas, sus personalidades, en las de los protagonistas de la serie. Me parecía que podía salir algo interesante de esa combinación.
1. Un día cualquiera

En el pub Irlandés, su mesa de siempre, reunidos. David regresa tras recoger el plato de nachos en la barra. Como siempre, comenzaba su amistosa rivalidad por los snacks, con Emma. Ambos se miraban expectantes, esperando, cada uno, ser el primero en probarlos. La tensión y la atención del grupo en ellos, era palpable.

-Las damas primero –Ironizaba Emma, con una picarona sonrisa.- ¡Vamos!

-Después de ti, por favor –Insistía David, en un reto.

Blanca rodaba los ojos y, es finalmente ella, la que toma el primer nacho.

-Oh, vamos…-Emma golpeaba la mesa, a disgusto.

Robin y Regina se sonreían, mirando a Blanca.

-No podéis ser más imbéciles –Tragaba, tras sus palabras.

Rota la tensión, todos comenzaban a comer del plato.

-Ha comido Blanca, por lo tanto, el punto es para mi –Razonaba David.

-No, ni lo sueñes –Emma tomaba el plato, ahora decidida

-Yo te cedo mi punto –Blanca tomaba la mano de su novio, sonriente.

-Dais asco –Añadía la rubia, limpiándose las manos, sin prescindir de su chaqueta de su chaqueta de cuero, aún estando dentro del bar.

-No seas envidiosa, Emma –Añadía Regina en una sonrisa, esperando la habitual y desconforme explicación de su amiga.

-¿Envidia? –Miraba y señalaba a la pareja.- Deben aburrirse una barbaridad tras tantos años juntos. Quizá si tenga envidia de que David tenga a Blanca, porque…

Regina rodaba los ojos.

-¿Cuántas van esta semana?

-Tres, y estamos a martes. –Emma se ajustaba el cuello de la chaqueta, victoriosa, contestando a Robin.

-Su semana empieza en sábado…-Regina sonreía burlona.

-Eso se llama; pánico al compromiso. Está diagnosticado. –Robin abría la boca.

-¿Eh? Se llama no perder el tiempo.

El silencio se hace mientras todos comen, sentados en una mesa cuadrata, con dos sofás, uno frente al otro. Emma, Regina, Robin sentados en el mismo, eran amplios, mientras Blanca y David ocupaban el otro.

-Mira –Emma miraba hacia la barra, analizando a una muchacha rubia, de muy buen ver.- ¿Qué te apuestas hoy? Venga, rétame –Miraba implorante a Robin.

Robin se rascaba la barbilla, pensativo.

-Deberías anotar todos tus juegos –Proponía Regina, en clara ironía.

-Las tengo. Haré un manual que me volverá de oro. El manual de Emma Swan –Movía las manos, haciendo con ellas la estructura de un gran libro.

-Madre de dios…-Musitaba Regina, llevándose una mano a la frente, resignada.

Robin llamaba la atención de Emma.

-Esta vez, sin hablar.

Emma abría los ojos en demasía.

-¿O es que, sin tus palabras, no eres nadie…? –David añadía leña al fuego.

Emma se levantaba, lo conseguiría. Toma una servilleta y roba un bolígrafo de una mesa vecina, pidiendo disculpas con las manos. Escribe una nota, apenas unas palabras, y se embala a ir donde se encontraba su próximo ligue.

Era observada por sus amigos cuando da unos toques en la espalda de la muchacha, saludándola con una mano, dulce. La chica correspondía, extrañamente sorprendida, hasta que Swan le tiende la nota.

 _''Me has dejado sin palabras, cariño._

 _¿Qué te parece si me das un beso y las devuelves?''_

Original como ella misma, así era Emma. Una debilidad, realmente exitosa con las mujeres, raro era el día que volviese sola a casa.

Ahora sonreía, con esa sonrisa que vuelve locas a las mujeres… Se acercaba a la muchacha rubia, que aceptaba, previamente alagada y con una suave risa por la treta se la atrevida Emma, a besarla, siendo rodeada por esta.

-Emma…-Se presentaba en un susurro, cariñosa con la muchacha, antes de volver a enredarse en otro.

-Menos de un minuto, increíble. –Musitaba Robin.- Ni una falla, da igual el lugar.

Regina se mantenía ausente, más de lo habitual. Tras su ruptura con Roney, semanas atrás, se mostraba fuerte, lo asumió bien, pero le era inevitable necesitar cariño en ocasiones puntuales, además, su visado se agotaría en apenas un mes si no volvía a encontrar un puesto de trabajo.

Robin la miraba, ilusamente enamorado de su mejor amiga. Le regalaba un cariñoso toque en la nariz-

-Levanta ese hermoso rostro –Le susurraba, dulce.

* * *

Blanca y David en su pequeño apartamento del centro.

-Regina no está bien. Somos amigas desde el instituto, ella no muestra sus sentimientos.

-Tampoco quiere contar.

-Es por Roney.-Intervenía enseguida Blanca.- Ese jugador de béisbol la ha dejado trastocada.

-Quizá deberías hablar con ella.

Blanca prensaba los labios.

-Sí. O quizá deberíamos hacerle terapia de grupo, ya sabes, el proceso habitual.

-O llevarla a un club de _stripties_ masculinos. Como diría Emma…

Ambos se sonreían. David se acercaba a Blanca, rodeándola en un abrazo.

-¿Hasta cuando crees que llevará esa vida?

-Hasta que encuentre a la que le pare los pies, la que le cause un estacazo al corazón cuando mire sus ojos.- Miraba a su novio, dulce.

* * *

 **¿Qué os parece?, ¿debo continuarla? Dejad comentarios! :)**


	2. El Regina - Punto 1

**Este capítulo es un poco más largo, pues meto un flashback de algo que ocurrió unos días atrás. También decir que Emma y Regina se escriben mensajes de comunicación instantánea, los de Emma irán en letra cursiva y los de Regina en negrita, por si cabe alguna duda.**

 **Disfrutadlo y dejadme opiniones, sugerencias o mejoras. ¡GRACIAS!**

 **PD: Agradezco los** _ **reviews**_ **respecto al primer capítulo. Son muy importantes, sobre todo el apoyo y la inspiración que me dais a seguir escribiendo.** **Gracias, de veras.**

* * *

Tarde de miércoles, Emma aprovechaba para irrumpir en el piso compartido por Regina y Robin, cuando el muchacho accedía cargando una bolsa de papel en sus brazos. Por como iba parecía que tenía prisa

-¡Regina, Regina!

-¡Ey! Casi me tiras…-Se quejaba Robin, con el ceño molestamente fruncido, cerrando la puerta.

Emma caminaba hacia el sofá, donde se encontraba su amiga, revisando los papeles del nuevo contrato que había firmado esa mañana.

-Hola…-Sonreía Regina, tranquila y animada porque la búsqueda de empleo hubiera dado sus frutos.

-Enhorabuena –La rubia se sentaba a su lado, esbozando una sonrisa, mirando el contrato. Lo que no sabía Regina era que ella misma había tenido que ver en todo eso de contratarla.

* * *

La semana pasada, Emma tuvo que acudir a una reunión de trabajo, organizada por una empresa de periodismo, los cuales solicitaban servicios de la empresa donde trabajaba Emma, y como ella era la propia jefa de sección, se vio en la obligación de ir a finalizar el papeleo.

Esperaba en el despacho del jefe, sentada en la silla, observando el revuelo que se formaba fuera, al tener la puerta abierta.

-Esto es indignante. –Se oían la voz de una muchacha, una trabajadora.- Pido un aumento de sueldo y ¡ni siquiera se lleva a tramitar!

-No estamos de acuerdo con él, ni siquiera trae los artículos a tiempo, ni…-Hablaba el jefe, con quien Emma ya debería estar reunida.

La muchacha se levantaba, dando un golpe a la mesa. Continuaba replicando, Emma no podía escuchar con claridad las voces hasta que, de nuevo, la muchacha emite un grito, aclarando su dimisión. El silencio se hace por unos minutos, haciendo que Emma tamborilease con el pie en el suelo, nerviosa, hasta que la puerta se cierra con algo de fuerza.

-Disculpe. –El jefe accedía al despacho, tomando asiento en la silla.

-Oh, no se preocupe. –Emma se ajustaba un poco la fina corbata que sujetaba el cuello de su camisa, mirándole.- Trabajadores…

-Incompetentes. –Aclaraba el jefe.- Se piensan que son una eminencia por haber salido en televisión, y luego su trabajo es más que insuficiente –Le tenía los papeles que debía firmar a Emma.

La rubia, dado que ya su propio superior los había revisado -o eso creía- no tarda en firmar sin leer.

-Si me permite la objeción…

-¿Sí? –Se adelantaba el hombre.

-Conozco a una periodista más que competente, que se encuentra, en este momento, sin ningún proyecto a sus brillantes manos. –Brillantes y hermosas, pensaba la rubia, expresando una sonrisa tranquila.- Por descontado tiene mis referencias.

El jefe de aquella empresa la miraba, uniendo sus propias manos en la mesa.

-Que rápido vamos a cubrir esa vacante. –Hacía una corta pausa.- Verá, Swan… no suelo acoger a empleados por amiguismos, a mi entender no es una buena costumbre.

Emma se echaba hacia delante en la silla.

-Pondría las manos en el fuego por ella. –Le confesaba. Le confesaba algo de lo que, ni Regina, ni nadie tenía conocimiento.- La conozco y es una verdadera adicta al trabajo. Es responsable, educada, puntual, organizada, creativa… Y por qué no decirlo, su belleza iluminará toda la oficina. –Sonreía con amplitud, convicción y la vista clavada en aquel señor. Sabía lo mucho que necesitaba Regina ese aliciente, ese empleo para poder seguir con ellos en Nueva York. Y ella más que nadie, no quería que se marchase.

El hombre se sonreía, tomando una plantilla de su cajón.

-Entréguele esto, y que lo traiga relleno cuando la citemos para hacer la entrevista…

Emma enseguida negó, entreabriendo la boca, parándole.

-Verá… No quiero que ella sepa que yo estoy metida en esto. No me gustaría estar de intermediaria...

A pesar de lo que le gustaba que la gente le debiese favores, que le estuviese agradecida y luego poder aprovecharse en situaciones, con Regina no era así… Prefería verla feliz, pero desde un punto externo al ''me tiene que estar agradecida por haberle renovado el pasaje al conseguirle un empleo'' porque realmente, no había sido algo intencionado.

-Bueno… como desee. Rellene la ficha y nosotros la llamaremos para concertar la entrevista.

-Gracias –Musitó de forma clara, agradecida, tomando la ficha y plasmando en esta los datos de su amiga, incluyendo su teléfono móvil. Evidentemente, dejaba huecos en blanco en las cosas que no conocía.- Le prometo que no les defraudará. En ese caso…-Le tiene una tarjeta de visita, obtenida el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.- Llámeme y me pone la cara colorada –Sonreía, dándole la confianza, sabía que no recibiría una mala crítica de Regina.

* * *

De nuevo aquella tarde. Blanca y David se había incorporado.

Regina les contaba a todos como había ido la entrevista, manteniendo una amplia sonrisa que apenas cabía en su rostro.

-No dudaron en darme el puesto nada más verme –Trataba de abrir el botellín de cerveza irlandesa, que había traído David, con el abridor de mano.- Hablé un poco de mis referencias, de mi currículum y… apenas acabé las explicaciones cuando ya me vi siendo guiada por las instalaciones y viendo la que será mi mesa de trabajo.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro, Regina…-Blanca la abrazaba con uno de sus brazos, sentada a su lado, sonriendo con ilusión.

-Lo más extraño de todo es que no recuerdo haber ido a esa empresa…

Emma, que se sonreía, acudía al frigorífico a por una nueva cerveza, sin abrir la boca sobre su pequeño secreto.

-¿A qué se debe que estés tan contenta? –Preguntaba Robin, que también andaba por la cocina.

-¿Yo? Nada. Tengo un buen día, hace una estupenda temperatura veraniega y Regina no se marcha. –Dejaba caer, de últimas.

Robin arqueaba una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Has tenido algo que ver?

Emma dejaba entreabrierta la puerta del frigorífico.

-Parece que no te alegre que haya encontrado trabajo…

-Por supuesto que me alegra, ¿acaso crees que tampoco he estado angustiado estas semanas? Se marchaba el domingo, Emma…

-Pues ya está.

-Sólo contéstame. –Inquiría.

-No. –Sentenciaba la rubia.- No he tenido nada que ver. Ella es capaz de esto y más.

Robin se mojaba los labios, celoso, conocía a Emma. La rubia cerraba el frigorífico, apoyada en la encimera americana que daba a la sala de estar mientras la abría, observando la continua ilusión de Regina, dedicándole un guiño con la nariz cuando da con su mirada.

-Entonces…-Sale de la cocina, acercándose a la reunión.- Hemos de brindar por ello –Primero aceraba su botella a la de David, pasando por Robin y Blanca respectivamente, dando por último con los ojos castaños de Regina, sentándose en el brazo de sofá, junto a ella.- Me has evitado ir a Puerto Rico para visitarte. –Hacía una mueca de desagrado.

Regina sonreía, ese día sí, se lo perdonaba todo.

-Allí a los que vais en traje, os roban en el aeropuerto –La advertía, arqueando las cejas.

-¿Lo ves? Lo próximo que te tienes que sacar es la nacionalidad estadounidense.

-Ni lo sueñes, Emma. Ni lo sueñes…-Repetía, tras chocar el botellín, una nueva vez con ella, antes de beber.

-Sueño tantas cosas que luego se hacen realidad…-Murmuraba con el morro de la botella en sus labios, apartándose con diversión ante el golpe de su amiga.

Desde luego que hoy, había sido un buen día.

* * *

Horas más tarde, tras la cena, Regina se encontraba en su dormitorio, atendiendo distraídamente al libro que leía, hasta que siente su teléfono móvil vibrar varias veces. Siendo Emma la que le escribía.

 _Enhorabuena de nuevo, pequeña. Mañana será un gran día, ya lo verás._

Regina fruncía el ceño, sonriéndose. Con la rabia que le daba que la llamase así, si corrían casi la misma edad. Además… ¿Emma dando gratuitamente apoyo? Qué raro le parecía. Contestaba.

 **Y dale con pequeña…**

 _Lo eres. Pequeña ;)_

Regina no borraba la sonrisa, pero Emma tampoco a través de su teléfono, removiéndose y cambiando de postura constantemente.

 **Gracias, Em.**

…

 _Escríbeme a la hora que vayas a desayunar y te invito a un café._

 **Y tú… ¿Cómo sabes dónde se encuentra la empresa?**

 _Ehm… ¿Google?_

Regina se mordía suavemente el labio, sabía los contactos que tenía su amiga, sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla, pues ya había pasado en otra ocasión.

 _No, lo leí antes en tu contrato._

La rubia se excusaba, era tan cabezona que no le diría por mucho que preguntase.

 **Sobre todo…**

 _Calla, deja el teléfono y descansa. Es tarde._

 **Pero… ¡Si has sido tú la que has irrumpido mi descanso! Vas a provocar que amanezca con ojeras.**

 _Ni que te hicieran mal…_

 _Quiero decir…_

 _ **A dormir.**_

La morena se sonreía, guardándose un suspiro para sus adentros. Emma, sería como fuese, pero a la hora de piropear, pero sobre todo de retraer piropos, era encantadora.

 _Sí, a dormir._

Contestaba, tras un minuto que se le hizo eterno… Y lo curioso, es que ella era siempre la que hacía esperar en los mensajes. La que se hacía de rogar y cortaba las conversaciones, aunque no de la manera tan elegante que lo hacía su amiga. Sentía que con ella ningún juego valía, que Regina le era imbatible, a su vista… Pero no, el juego ya había empezado.

'' **El Regina** '' así se titularía en su manual.

Punto 1. Conseguirle empleo y evitar que se marchase.

El punto dos, aún no estaba muy claro, pero estaba por venir, no muy tarde. ¿Se estaba enamorando? No. O quizá sí. O quizá ya lo estaba… pero Emma no lo veía así, era uno de sus dilemas internos que no quería tocar, guardado en una parte de su alma. Se conformaba con haberla animado.


	3. Lily

Emma conoció a Lily una noche de viernes de 2008, en el club de stripties donde la morena trabajaba sirviendo copas. De más está decir que aquella noche, la camarera fue de más atención que las mismas chicas. Fue difícil, lo más complicado que la rubia había hecho por conquistar a una mujer. Fue persistente, incluso diría que pesada, pero valió la pena. Tanto que se la jugaron a estar cerca de tres años embaucadas en una difícil relación. Una relación que hacía aguas por todas partes, pero ambas eran tan adictas a la otra parte que, aunque supuestamente rompiesen, no dejaban de verse, de convivir, ni de echarse de menos.

Más bajos que altos en la relación, pero Lily era una más en el grupo, aunque a veces tuviese sus roces con ellos, pues es lo normal cuando un grupo de personajes se junta frecuentemente...

* * *

 **Flashback.** 2010, Nueva York.. El pub irlandés, su mesa de siempre.

-¿Otra vez estáis discutidas? -le preguntaba David a Emma, en un discreto susurro, al ver como Lily atendía a su teléfono más que a la mesa.

Emma bufaba, manteniendo la expresión seria. David entiende que es una afirmación.

-Ha vuelto a trabajar tras la barra.

-Ni que me desnudara y bailara en ella. -Respondía ásperamente Lily.

-¡Pero puedes buscarte trabajo en otro sitio!

-¿Ahora no quieres que trabaje en el club? Me conociste allí, no hubo problema...

-Las cosas han cambiado -Musitaba Emma.

-No me cohíbas...

-¡No te cohíbo! -Emma alzaba la voz, arrebatándole el teléfono para tener toda su atención.- Han pasado dos años, Lily. Dos años. -Repetía pausadamente esas dos palabras.- Dejaste el bar, y ahora has vuelto. Quiero que trabajes, pero no allí.

-Es que yo quiero trabajar allí, Emma.

La mesa guardaba silencio, tratando de no intervenir, ni ser descarados en observar la conversación.

-Lo siento, pero...-Emma parecía que concluía con aquella frase. Se echaba adelante y unía sus propias manos.

Lily la miraba con expectación, esperando que dijera lo que imaginaba que iba a salir por su boca.

-Decide, el trabajo en el club, o continuar lo nuestro.

-Yo no te he dado a elegir entre tus amigos o yo. -Se levantaba la morena.- Y claro que podría haberlo hecho... nos quitan tiempo.

La mesa quedaba perpleja, Robin paraba a Regina antes de que interviniera, era cosa de Emma.

-Ahora que lo dices... hubieses perdido. -Tensaba la mandíbula.

Lily se levantaba, tomando su bolso y marchándose de allí.

Y esa fue la última vez que la vieron. Emma también fue la última vez que recordó el sentimiento ''amor''. Ver como se esfumaba, de la forma más tonta posible, en un suspiro...

* * *

 **Actualidad. 2015, Nueva York.**

Una llamada perdida de Lily llevó a Emma a divagar en aquel recuerdo, sintiéndose sola en su apartamento. Sola físicamente, la sensación de soledad no causaba estragos en ella desde hacía mucho tiempo. Revisaba su teléfono

 _Lily._

 _Llamada perdida. Hace 46 minutos._

Todo eso le hacía replantearse los sentimientos hacia su amiga.

-Orígenes puertorriqueños, y para remate, nacida y criada en Canadá...-Se sonreía, hablando para sí misma, meciendo el líquido de su ancho y corto vaso, whisky.

Dio una oportunidad a la relaciones de pareja, una oportunidad a abrirse, a dejar la cómoda vida de soltera que no daba explicaciones a nadie y así le pagó, con un horrible desengaño, con problemas, preocupaciones… no, no le apetecía nada volver a ello.

* * *

 **La misma ciudad, la misma hora y el pub irlandés.**

-He decidido que la ropa de mesa en nuestra boda sea color champang. –Blanca mostraba un catálogo.

-Qué más dará que sea blanco, blanco huevo, blanco con un toque…¿salmón? –David iba señalando los muestrarios del mismo catálogo, agobiado.- O champang…

-¡Lo decía para que mi vestido resaltase! No puedo ponerlo blanco o de un tono similar, quedaría horrible…

David resoplaba, alzando las manos.

-La boda os está desquiciando.

-Las bodas desquician. –Solucionaba Regina a Robin.

-¡No me ayudas a tomar decisiones! –Se quejaba Blanca.

-Es que me da igual que varíe un tono o dos… Blanca, por favor –Tomaba una de sus manos.- Lo que me importa es casarme contigo, disfrutar de ese día juntos, todos juntos…

Blanca suspiraba con pesadez, asintiendo.

-Tienes razón pero… quiero que salga todo perfecto.

Regina se levantaba a la barra, dando un simple aviso, a por una bebida. Robin se quedaba quieto, cabizbajo.

-Eh, ¿qué ocurre? –Susurraba David.- ¿Problemas domésticos?, ¿le volviste a decir que quitase el pelo del desagüe tras la ducha y se ha molestado?

Blanca le daba un codazo, rodando los ojos.

-Anoche traté de besarla…

-¡Robin! –Blanca entreabría la boca.-

-¿Qué? La situación lo pedía… No lo hice de golpe…

-Robin… Ya lo intentasteis. No funcionó… Apenas duró unos meses –Blanca llevaba una manos sobre la de Robin.

-Ya, pero… quizá ahora… Yo la sigo queriendo, chicos. Yo…-Esbozaba una angustiada mueca.

-Regina se agobia…-Musitaba Blanca.

Regina miraba su teléfono, Emma no había dado señales en todo el día, pero quizá seguía trabajando, por lo que prefería no molestarla.

-Hola, Regina…-Una mujer morena se sentaba a su lado, una extraña en el bar.

-Lily…-Regina entreabría la boca, era a la que menos esperaba allí, después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Y Emma?

Regina se mantenía en silencio.

-No lo sé, aquí no está. –Le señalaba la mesa.

-Es urgente verla –Lily se apoyaba en la barra con los codos, mirando a la morena.- Dile que me llame en cuando la veas.

Regina arqueaba las cejas.

-No voy a hacer de intermediaria. –Respondía secamente. Lily nunca había sido plato de buen gusto.

-No me devuelve las llamadas, estoy preocupada. –Victimizaba.

-¿No crees que puede ser por algo? Quizá no quiere verte –Recogía su copa, girando sobre sí hasta dar a la mesa.

Lily se sonreía, tomando a Regina del brazo.

-Dile que quiero verla. –Sentenciaba, antes de volver por donde había venido, soltándola a desgana.

Caminaba, pensativa, hacia la mesa. Ella no le había tomado tanta importancia a lo ocurrido con Robin, pues no era la primera vez… Ni la última que tendría que decirle que relajase, que su tiempo juntos ya había pasado.

-¿Esa no era Lily? –Preguntaba David, mirando hacia la puerta.

Regina suspiró, prensó los labios unos instantes y retrasmitió la escena.

* * *

Esa noche, Regina acudió al apartamento de Emma, la cual estaba borracha tras toda la tarde dándole vueltas al asunto, y a su botella de Jack Daniel's.

-Regina…-Murmuraba con la voz más ronca de lo normal, abriendo la puerta, manteniendo la mirada baja.

-Emma… ¿qué ocurre? –La miraba.

-Nada. –Abría la puerta, dejándola pasar.- Mal día

-Mal día… y whisky –Fruncía la nariz ante el olor que desprendía la rubia, mirando la mesa y la botella más vacía de lo habitual.- Verás, Lily ha…

-Sh, sh, sh…-La seseaba, pidiéndole que no tocase más el tema.- No quiero saber nada de esa zorra.

-Pues me ha clavado las uñas –Se levantaba la camisa, mirándose el brazo que había agarrado.

Emma se acercaba a Regina, tomando el brazo y mirándolo.

-Agradece que no te haya pegado nada

Regina esbozaba una imperceptible sonrisa, pues podía sentir el temblor de la rubia, y como trataba de enfocar la vista de lo ebria que se encontraba.

-Apestas a whisky –Repetía, en un tono más bajo esa vez, clavando la mirada en sus ojos claros.

-¿Y no te gusta? –Se acercaba, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Emma…-Apoyaba las manos en sus hombros, impidiendo más cercanía.

-¿Qué? –Entreabría la boca, empujando un poco contra sus manos.

-Estás borracha.

-Y tú preciosa.

Regina se mantenía seria, en silencio unos segundos.

-Y tú mareada…

-¿Y qué? Los borrachos siempre decimos la verdad, y tú…-Llevaba la mano a su rostro pero Regina se apartaba, con una ocultada timidez.

-No soy una de tus chicas. –Hablaba relajada, llevándola hacia el sofá. Tomaba la manta que estaba dentro del mueble y se la tendría.- Será mejor que duermas, no puedes ir al trabajo oliendo a whisky –Tomaba la botella y la guardaba en la estantería correspondiente, haciendo lo mismo con el vaso, que mete en la pila vacía de metal.

Emma la observaba, tomando un filo de la manta con sus manos.

-¿Por qué me cuidas? –Giraba la cabeza hacia ella, tras apoyarla en un brazo del sofá.

-Porque soy tu amiga –Respondía con simpleza.

-No te vayas…-Murmuraba la rubia, tras unos minutos de silencio.-

Regina gira la vista hacia ella, acudiendo al sofá y sentándose a sus pies.

-No me iré, al menos hasta que cojas el sueño…

-No, toda la noche. –Exigía.-

Regina suspiraba, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No. Hasta que te duermas.

-Entonces no dormiré…

-Emma…

-Está bien…-Entrecerraba los ojos, acomodando la cabeza.- Haz lo que quieras…

-Así me gusta –Sonreía la morena, posando una mano en sus piernas, acomodando bien la manta.

* * *

 **¿Qué os parece? :)**


	4. El Regina - Punto 2

**El pub irlandés,** Blanca y David habían citado a Emma.

-¿Qué pasó anoche, Emma? –Le cuestionaba Blanca, directa, una vez estaban acomodados en la mesa.

-¿Eh? –Esbozaba una mueca, sonriéndose con ironía, levantando una de sus manos.- No ocurrió nada, relaja…

La pareja se enseriaba, conocían esa mueca de Emma.

-¿Qué ocultas, Swan? –Preguntaba David.

-Vamos, nos lo han contado. –Blanca miraba a la barra, dedicándole un guiño al camarero, de complicidad, quien responde alzando el pulgar.

Emma se lleva una mano a cubrir su rostro, con resignación.

-¿Y qué se supone que os han contado?

* * *

 _Versión de Mitchel_ _, el camarero_ :

La noche anterior, mientras todos estaban atentos a como Robin competía en conocimientos deportivos con otro muchacho que también frecuentaba el bar, Emma y Regina se encontraban en la barra.

-Lo quiero mucho, pero…-Emma chasqueaba la lengua.- Es más básico que una caja de cartón.

Regina se sonreía, emitiendo una suave risita ante el ingenioso comentario de su amiga.

-De veras –La rubia continuaba.- No sé cómo pudiste estar con él.

-Es guapo. Y es muy bueno en la cama –La miraba de reojo, buscando su reacción.

-Buah, que sabrá tú de lo que es disfrutar en la cama –Bebía de su copa.

-Wow, vaya…-Regina bebía también, mirándola.- Vaya golpe…

Emma no dice más nada, pensando que era lo mejor. De hecho se aparta de la barra, dejando a Regina un poco plantada.

* * *

De nuevo ese momento, **en el bar** , fuera de la versión.

-¡Eso no fue así! –Replicaba Emma, pasando a contar su versión.-

* * *

 _Versión de Emma Swan_ _:_

Tras el supuesto golpe que recibe Regina, Emma la mira, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué? –Preguntaba.

Regina se acercaba un poco.

-Voy a pensar que estás celosa…-Arqueaba una ceja, emitiendo una suave sonrisa, tomando de la chaqueta a Emma.- No debes estarlo…

* * *

Saliendo de la versión de Emma, **la conversación en la mesa. .**

-Y me besó.

-¡Regina no se va a acercar así! –Replicaba Blanca, rodando los ojos.

-¡Eh!, ¿por qué no? Soy irresistible. –La rubia sonreía de lado, victoriosa.

Realmente no ocurrió nada de eso, quizá en sus mejores sueños, pero la realidad no era completamente diferente.

* * *

 _Lo que en_ _ **realidad**_ _ocurrió_ :

Emma se alejó, como bien contó el camarero, la diferencia era que Regina le envió un mensaje antes de salir, con la copa y prometiendo que devolvería el vaso, fuera del pub.

'' _Te espero en la azotea''_

Emma volvió la mirada a la barra, descubriendo que Regina ya había desaparecido. Después tomó su móvil al sentir la vibración, suspirando pesada al pensar que era Lily [Con quien, por cierto, había dado el corte final a toda relación posible, a través de mensajes instantáneos que habían sido cruciales. Ya no tenía nada que le perteneciera, ni que pudiese reclamar... Todo el daño que pudo hacerle se había acabado.]

Al leer el explícito mensaje de Regina, no tardó en seguir la indirecta. Los pasos por las escaleras para subir a lo alto de ese edificio se hicieron eternos, nerviosos, acompañados de continuos resoplidos.

Dio con ella allí, asomada a la barandilla, observando Nueva York desde lo alto. Desde luego que las vistas eran maravillosas.

-¿Sabes? Es mi …

-Lugar preferido de toda Nueva York, lo sé –Respondía Emma, posicionándose a su lado, cara a las vistas que ofrecía aquella terraza.

-Lo sabes todo, ¿no? –Regina se sonreía.

-¡Qué va! Ojalá lo supiera todo… Aunque sería muy aburrido si fuese así.

-Siempre tratas que nada de lo que digas te comprometa…

Emma hace una pausa y la mira.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hablas tan impersonal, siempre…-Gira la cabeza hacia ella, presionando suavemente sus labios.- Tienes tanto miedo que ni tú misma te aclaras.

-¿De qué tengo miedo, Regina? –Su pulso se para cuando siente la seriedad en el ambiente.

-De hablar. Pero de hablar de verdad, sin bromas, sin segundas intenciones… De corazón.- Emma comienza a ponerse nerviosa y Regina da un paso hacia ella, acariciando con suavidad su pelo. Emma esbozaba una suave mueca, acabando por ladear suavemente la sonrisa, volviendo a estar a la defensiva, esa era su forma de estarlo, el camuflar sus sentimientos.- No juegues…

-Tú quieres que juegue…-Ahora es ella la que toma su rostro entre las manos.- Y yo me muero por jugar desde hace tanto…

A Regina le temblaban las piernas, cerrando los ojos con suavidad. Tanto tiempo esperando, tanto tiempo dándole largas, dándole la espalda… Sabiendo que si perdía y caía en sus brazos sería la perdición para ambas…

-No puedo sostenerlo todo. No tengo fuerzas para ello –Le susurraba, siendo callada por Emma y su primer y corto beso, uno sentido, deseado, saboreado en el subconsciente de ambas.

-No hablemos de ello… Dejemos que fluya –Le sonreía, con su sonrisa encantadora, esa que volvía tan loca a las mujeres.

Regina incluso deja caer el vaso al suelo cuando se enredan en un segundo beso, llevando las manos a la espalda de Emma.

Esa noche le costó trabajo, pero Emma la dejó en casa, arropada incluso en la cama, rechazando una mirada de Regina que le decía que se quedase.

La vuelta a casa fue pletórica, ¿qué narices estaba pasando? Regina había sucumbido a sus brazos, a sus besos y a sus caricias. Que contacto tan maravilloso la fusión de sus labios, nunca había sentido eso, ese fervor y ese nudo de felicidad en el estómago. No tenía ni idea de qué pasaría a partir de entonces, como le había dicho a Regina, poco a poco.

* * *

Una vez más, **volviendo a la actualidad** , a la compañía de Blanca y David en el pub irlandés.

-Y eso pasó en realidad –Suspiraba, con la mirada baja, tras sincerarse con ellos.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué esa resignación? –Preguntaba Blanca, pletórica, dando un apretón en la muñeca de la rubia.

-Porque…

-¡Hola! –Regina se incorporaba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sentándose junto a Emma, dejando un cariñoso beso en su mejilla, sorprendiendo a la rubia, una vez más.

Blanca las miraba con admiración, ¿iba a ser que Emma había sentido, finalmente, aquella estacada al corazón?

-¿Y Robin? –Preguntaba.

-Había quedado, no sé si le dará tiempo a venir…-Regina arqueaba las cejas, sugerente.- Es su primera cita en meses.

Emma se sonríe orgullosa, ¿era que también él había aceptado lo que ocurría entre Regina y ella, por fin?

-¿Y esos preparativos de boda? –Preguntaba la morena, de nuevo, rompiendo el silencio, aceptando un juego de manos de Emma, basado en tomar y acariciar su mano, mientras hablaban. Ya apenas faltaba un mes para la boda de sus mejores amigos, una boda a la que ambas confiaban en acudir juntas.

La rubia y la morena trasnocharon en el pub, tanto que casi lo cerraron, Regalándose besos entre copas, caricias y sonrisas. Que rápido pasaban las horas cuando estaban acarameladas, y que fácil había resultado abrir ese vínculo.

Emma se acaloraba ante el roce de sus lenguas en los besos, la tenía tan rodeada con sus brazos, tan abrazada y tan pegada, que había esperado ese susurro en unos eternos minutos.

-Sube a casa…-Suplicaba Regina con la mirada, compartiendo ese calor, subiendo una pierna sobre las de Emma, tragando saliva en su respiración acelerada.

Emma la miraba, regalándole otro beso. ¿Subir al piso que compartía con Robin?, ¿arriesgándose que él fuese testigo indirecto de su primera vez con Regina?, ¿Siendo presa de comparaciones por parte de su mente primitivamente masculina? No… No podía someterse eso, ni someter a Regina tampoco.

-No, Regina…-Le susurraba, sin soltarla.

-¿Por qué? No me digas que vamos a ir despacio…-La miraba con diversión, ladeando una suave sonrisa, acercándose, abalanzándose sobre ella, tratando de convencerla añadiendo más intensidad a los besos, bajando en un rápido recorrido a su cuello, ahí donde comienza a experimentar el pasar la lengua, besar y morder su piel, y las reacciones de Emma.

-R-Regina...-Esbozaba una mueca, volviéndose loca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo al no subir con ella y saciar a aquello que ambas pedían?- V-Ven a mi casa…-Le susurra en un momento de lucidez.

-No puedo, Emma… mañana tengo que ir a la oficina.

-Pero si es sábado…-Le insistía ahora Emma.

-Ya lo sé, pero tengo que ir por la mañana, sólo serán unas horas, pero… He de ir.

-Entonces, tras tu trabajo, te espero en mi casa. Tómalo como la primera cita formal.

Regina sonreía, accediendo, y Emma… Emma resoplaba con suavidad, acalorada, depositando un beso en su frente, repitiendo el procedimiento del día anterior, dejarla acostada en su cama, casi dormida incluso, y después volver a casa. Que tortura de noche pasaría, se maldeciría mil veces por no haberse quedado, metido en su cama y hacerla suya… Pero tenían tiempo, todo el del mundo… o eso esperaba.


End file.
